Electronic drums have emerged as alternatives to acoustic drums and various trigger mechanisms have emerged for use in conjunction with acoustic drums. While electronic drums and triggers for acoustic drums have satisfied some needs of the musician, a need still exists for alternative and/or enhanced expression. Various exemplary devices, methods, etc., disclosed herein aim to satisfy this and/or other needs.